kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description Elves are rare in Kamtan. They are few in number, living in majestic cities built high in the trees which are now mostly abandoned. They were once an abundant race, but a civil war caused the death of many of their kind. Most elves are now committed to peace and only their notorious magical proficiency prevents them from being invaded by the more opportunistic races. The Elven patron deity is Yuelral. Racial Subtypes There are two elven subtypes: the sun elves and the moon elves. Once, all elves were as the sun elves, caretakers of nature, living in harmony with nature. At some point during their long history, the moon elves discovered a way to surpass nature, rending themselves infertile in exchange for greater power. Now they must reproduce through a specific magical ritual. Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Medium Elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Low-Light Vision Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. ''Moon Elf '''Arcane Focus' Moon elves gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. Elven Magic Moon elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, moon elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Urbanite Moon elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information and Sense Motive checks made to get a hunch about a social situation. ''Sun Elf '''Keen Senses' Sun elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity '''Sun elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. '''Woodcraft Sun elves gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified, only if possessed by the subtype. Dreamspeaker Elves with this racial trait add +1 to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, elves with Charisma scores of 15 or higher may use dream ''once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf ’s character level). This racial trait replaces' elven immunities'. '''Lightbringer' Sun elves with this racial trait are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). Sun elves with Intelligence scores of 10 or higher may use light at will as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the elven immunities and woodcraft racial traits. Silent Hunter Sun elves with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). This racial trait replaces woodcraft. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Antipaladin Add +1/2 hit point to the antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Bard Add +1 to the bard’s CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. Black Paladin Add +1/2 hit point to the black paladin’s hell fire ability. Cavalier Add +1 hit point to the cavalier’s mount. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. Cleric Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. Druid Add +1/3 to the druid’s natural armor bonus when using wild shape. Inquisitor Add one spell known from the inquisitor’s spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest-level spell the inquisitor can cast. Monk Add +1 to the monk’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the monk has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the monk’s fast movement class feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. Oracle Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. Paladin Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Ranger Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, short sword, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Rogue Add +1 to the number of times per day the rogue can cast a cantrip or 1st-level spell gained from the minor magic or major magic talent. The number of times this bonus is selected for the major magic talent cannot exceed the number of times it is selected for the minor magic talent. The rogue must possess the associated rogue talent to select these options. Sorcerer Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Summoner The amount of time the summoner must spend to summon his eidolon is reduced by 1 round, to a minimum of 1 round. Witch Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level lower than the highest-level spell she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Wizard Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Elven Archer '''Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, short sword, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to elves. *Ancient Lorekeeper (Oracle) *Spellbinder (Wizard) *Treesinger (Druid) Racial Feats Elves may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Arcane Talent *Attuned to the Forest *Breadth of Experience *Elven Accuracy (Combat) *Elven Battle Training (Combat) *Guardian of the Forest *Leaf Singer *Light Step *Mage of the Forest *Spirit of the Forest *Stabbing Shot (Combat) Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to elves alone. *Arcane Family Workbook *Artificer’s Lab, Portable *Bag, Bear *Darkleaf Cloth *Gloves of Elvenkind *Spellbook, Compact Racial Spells The following spells are available to elven spellcasters. *Blend *Ward of the Season *Whispering Lore Languages Moon Elf '''Starting Languages All moon elves know Celdonic, Elven and Lunar. Bonus Languages Moon elves may learn Celestial, Coastal, Draconic, Dwarven, Empire, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. ''Sun Elf '''Starting Languages' All sun elves know Celdonic, Elven and Solar. Bonus Languages Sun elves may learn Alran, Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Sylvan. Age Height & Weight